Sasuke and Sakura: Friends or Foes?
is episode 3 of the original Naruto anime., Synopsis It seemed like just another day for Naruto. He woke up, had a cup of ramen for breakfast, and drank milk straight from the carton. However, this day was special because it was his first day as a ninja. En route to his ninja orientation, Naruto ran into Konohamaru, who as usual was unable to properly conceal himself. Naruto then explained to him that he couldn't hang out with him that day because of his ninja orientation. Konohamaru admired Naruto's new status as a ninja. Elsewhere, Sakura was on her way to the academy, also excited about becoming a ninja. On the way she ran into Ino Yamanaka as she was leaving her house. Almost immediately the rivalry between them flared up to the point where they began to race each other to school, even though neither managed attain even a minor lead over the other. At school, Naruto was proudly showing off his headband to Shikamaru Nara, who had thought Naruto had failed the graduation exam. Hinata Hyūga, who had a large crush on Naruto, was quietly pleased for him. Both Ino and Sakura made it to the classroom at the same time; nevertheless they argued about whose foot had been further inside. Naruto blushed over seeing Sakura, and was delighted when she looked his way. He became even more excited when she headed over to him, but his elation faded after she knocked him aside to instead address Sasuke, who had been sitting next to him. She politely asked if she could sit next to him, which incited the wrath of all the other girls in the class (except for Hinata). As they were arguing, Naruto became angry and jealous. He hopped onto the desk in front of Sasuke, glaring right at him. Sasuke returned the glare, and their glaring match further provoked the wrath of the girls. They continued to glare at each other (electricity flying around in typical anime fashion) until the boy sitting ahead of them stretched back and accidentally bumped into Naruto, who fell forwards and landed on Sasuke, accidentally kissing him. No-one was pleased with this turn of events: both Sasuke and Naruto were gagging, the outraged girls glared daggers at Naruto, and Sakura cracked her knuckles ominously. All of this was observed by the Hokage and some of the Konoha Jōnin through a crystal ball. Later, Iruka Umino showed up to explain what their tasks would be as Genin. Naruto was badly bruised, and Sakura had managed to sit next to Sasuke. Iruka then announced that the Genin would be divided into three-man teams. Both Sakura and Ino swore to end up on Sasuke's team. Naruto didn't care which team he was on as long as Sakura was on it and Sasuke wasn't. Sasuke just thought that three-man teams were a waste of time. Iruka went through the teams up to Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Both Naruto and Sakura in turn cheered when their prospective admirer was announced to be on their team, but frowned when they realized the other person on their team. Hinata lamented to herself that she wouldn't be on Naruto's team until Iruka placed her in Team 8, along with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Ino fumed about not being on Sasuke's team, and Shikamaru, who was sitting next to her, complained about how annoying this all was. Ino said that she would hate to be on his team, upon which Iruka announced the members of Team 10, comprising of her, Shikamaru, and Chōji Akimichi. Ino immediately moaned over her new teammates. Later, during lunch, Sakura went looking for Sasuke to ask if she could eat with him. Naruto approached her for the same reason, but she coldly dismissed him. Angered yet again, Naruto formulated a plan after he saw Sasuke eating lunch in an empty room. Under the watchful eye of Team 10, Naruto pounced at Sasuke through the open window, and the window's shutters fell shut, obscuring the events inside from view. Yelling and sounds of fighting ensued, and Sasuke was shown standing over a bound and gagged Naruto. Sasuke hopped out through the window with a smirk on his face. Sakura was shown sitting by herself on a bench wondering how Sasuke could ever be attracted to her. However, she suddenly noticed Sasuke standing opposite her whilst looking directly at her. Sasuke then asked her what she thought of Naruto, to which she replied that Naruto was annoying and that, if he always had his way, she would never be happy. Sasuke leaned in to kiss Sakura, but had an attack of diarrhea and ran away. Sasuke was subsequently shown bound and gagged in the room where he had been eating lunch, and the truth was revealed about what had happened in a flashback. Naruto had jumped into the room and attacked Sasuke, but Sasuke had tied up Naruto and gagged him. However, the bound Naruto had merely been a shadow clone, and it had dispersed in a puff of smoke. Five more Narutos leapt out of the corner and defeated, gagged, and tied up Sasuke. This was confirmed when Sasuke, sitting on the toilet, transformed back into Naruto. He then hatched a scheme to make Sakura hate Sasuke. Meanwhile, the real Sasuke, who had managed to escape Naruto's bonds, walked by Sakura. Sakura commented that she envied Naruto, as he had no parents to chastise him for his behavior; however, since Sasuke, being an orphan himself, could understand the harsh realities of loneliness as an orphan, Sasuke became hostile and aloof upon hearing Sakura's sentiments, and told Sakura that she was "annoying" before walking away. Sakura wondered if her rejection of Naruto had upset him as much as Sasuke's rejection had upset her, and she resolved to be a little nicer to Naruto in the future. Naruto then approached Sakura and, when Sakura tried to be amiable, a surprised Naruto thought that it was merely a vengeful Sasuke who had transformed into Sakura. He yelled at Sakura before getting diarrhea again and fleeing once more to the bathroom. Naruto, however, ran into Sasuke while heading to the bathroom. He made four shadow clones and was about to pummel Sasuke, but abruptly all five of the clones had to go to the bathroom. All the Naruto clones then fought and scrambled to get into the bathroom first. At Naruto's house, both the Hokage and Kakashi Hatake were there. The Hokage briefed Kakashi on Team 7, which Kakashi would be leading, but Kakashi eyed the milk carton from Naruto's breakfast, which was still sitting on the table. He examined the carton and declared that the milk had spoiled a long time ago, commenting about how much of a problem Naruto would be. The scene then cut to a shot of Naruto on the toilet, having ended the clone jutsu and holding his stomach in pain as he bemoaned his agonized condition. Trivia * Naruto accidentally kissed Sasuke in this episode after being knocked onto him by another student. The kiss was not edited out of the Viz and YTV editions, but Cartoon Network removed the actual scene, instead freezing on the previous scene for the duration of the kiss. The actual kiss was shown in episode 16, however, in Sasuke's flashback. This was one of the few occasions where the animators forgot to include Naruto's "whiskers".